


на краю света тусклого

by Mildim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildim/pseuds/Mildim
Summary: легкий, вяжущий танец. мужчина.жизнь кажется интереснее изо дня в день.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	на краю света тусклого

**Author's Note:**

> ада - когда все друзья уйдут с вечеринки.

движение, плавно перетекающее в следующее. тягуче и медленно. будто воздух вовсе и не воздух. вязкая жидкость, намного плотнее воды. кисель. взгляд в небо из под полуприкрытых век. взмах рукой, шаг, еще шаг. на этой «вечеринке» он один. на краю света тусклого, мерцающего фонаря. и вечеринке нет конца.

«так хочу остаться в этом вечном танце  
и сгореть, как звезда».

небольшая колонка, умещающаяся в ладони, оттягивала карман ветровки. мелодия. точно такая же, как и сами движения, легкая, вяжущая. и эйфория. чистое наслаждение, расковывающее разум. слишком давно он был самовольном заточении. 

пауза. скользящий шаг назад. ощущение чужого взгляда, совсем рядом.

«так хочу забыться, так хочу влюбиться,   
в тебя, не в кого-нибудь, и навсегда».

поворот, вплетающийся в общую картину. расслабленность движений. великолепный. уставший. с ярко алыми глазами.

совершенно бездумно протянуть руку, ухватиться за ворот идеально выглаженной рубашки, сминая. мажущий поцелуй, ничего не значащий. веление сердца. и плевать на мнение, о том, что его нет.

подхватить рюкзак левой рукой, свободной коснуться своих губ и послать воздушный поцелуй удивленному мужчине. красивому мужчине. поворот, и умчаться в ближайшую подворотню для того, чтобы сохранить ощущение нереальности происходящего. сохранить предчувствие следующей встречи. и судьбоносность этой. 

с расслабленной улыбкой постучаться. эйфория все еще здесь. перевести улыбку в вежливую. зайти в кабинет и замереть. 

\- изуна учиха? - тот же самый мужчина поднимает взгляд от бумаг. собеседование обещает быть интересным. последующая жизнь тем более.


End file.
